


can we always be this close?

by altarrias



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, i just projected my need to cuddle with the love of my life onto leon, that’s it that’s all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altarrias/pseuds/altarrias
Summary: i just needed some leohan cuddling that’s literally it
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 247





	can we always be this close?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 20 minutes at 2:30 in the morning while listening to ‘lover’ by taylor swift on repeat shdjdjsn. it’s also where my title comes from 😗✌🏽 i impulsively wrote this on my phone (hence the lack of capitalization 🥴) and just wanted to get it out of my drafts. hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- aani

becoming champion was easy enough, leon mused. being champion was harder than he’d imagined.

he doesn’t have many challengers himself; the few that somehow manage to both defeat all his 8 incredibly talented gym leaders and maintain the willpower to even challenge him are easily handled. their entire team is out by the time rhyperior is called out. it sounds cocky and exaggerated, but leon’s pretty sure he deserves to have a bit of a blown up ego.

he does have responsibilities, contrary to online tweeter users who believe he just strikes ridiculous poses in various parts of galar. he’s in charge of overseeing the challengers, attending exhibition matches and gym challenges across the region (once in another region; hoenn had been wonderful), and managing his gym leaders.

nessa has complained that milo goes too soft on the challengers, leaving her to ruthlessly weed out the weakest ones. piers’ gym is largely ignored, because the kids found it unprofessional, not to mention the lack of dynamax ability and that obnoxious but well intentioned team yell group. gordie has recently taken over the circhester city gym for his mother, and opal has informed him she wants to use the new batch of challengers to find a replacement for her when she retires soon. 

leon loves them all an inhumane amount; but arceus, he needs a break. a little breather, and he’ll be back. the gym challenge is to start soon, and that combined with his little brother and his best friend starting, he knows he’ll be stressed out of his mind in a matter of weeks, and be glued to raihan’s side, where raihan can talk him down and reason with his concerns.

that’s exactly what leon needs right now, he realizes, with a bit of a start. as soon as he reaches the conclusion, charizard is out of her pokeball, looking up at him expectantly.

he rubs her snout. “let’s go see our raihan.”

its about an hour flight from wyndon to hammerlocke. leon’s just antsy to see raihan’s smile, knowing it’ll call him down immediately. when he’d first met raihan, both of them barely 10 years old, leon had genuinely wondered if someone had used a weird psychic type move that made him feel so dopey when raihan laughed. he still feels the exact same way.

it’s late night, stars planting themselves in his vision. hammerlocke is a lively city in the daylight, but it’s just as gorgeous when it’s quiet and dark. charizard’s light is dim in the night around them as she lands in front of his castle. it’s the stadium, really, but raihan has a cozy flat somewhere in there. 

charizard leads the way to raihan’s door, knowing full well leon would lose himself in the long hallways. she knows this place by heart, with how often leon leads her here. they walk down a dim lit hall to raihan’s welcome mat. leon pulls out a well used key and opens the door quietly.

it’s dark inside as well, but theres moonlight spilling in from open windows, because raihan can’t sleep in complete darkness. there’s faint snores coming from his room. leon thanks charizard, and she’s returned to her pokeball as he tiptoes into his boyfriend’s bedroom, removing his shoes and outerwear as he goes. 

raihan is curled up on his side, dreads spilling over his pillow and blanket pulled to his shoulders. he runs colder than leon at all times, especially when he’s asleep. moonlight is a beautiful touch to the already sweet sight. leon breathes it all in; the familiar smell (raihan’s cologne, laundry detergent), the sight of his cozy boyfriend, the safety and security of it all. 

he’s in nothing but a pair of sweatpants when he carefully slides into bed next to raihan. the sleeping man murmurs, blinking open a confused blue eye as he takes in the body behind him.

“lee?” he mumbles. leon is so in love, he could die. “what—“

“i missed you, so i came home,” he explains softly. raihan turns around to face him, yawning.

“okay,” he says, simple as that. raihan cuddles closer, wrapping a long brown arm around leon’s waist. they slot together perfectly, raihan’s head under leon’s chin, arms and legs tangled up. 

“love you, yeah?” raihan murmurs, barely understandable as he falls back asleep. leon presses his lips to raihan’s temple, nosing his forehead.

“i love you too,” leon says, quiet in the soft light of their bed. tomorrow, they’ll wake up and deal with the day. but right now, tangled up in the arms of the love of his life, leon savors the peace and contentment he hasn’t felt in a while.

leon is so in love he could die. instead, he brings raihan closer to his chest, and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i’d love a kudos or a comment. i haven’t written in a while so i’d even appreciate a tip or two. have a nice rest of your day/night 🥰


End file.
